Many new sensor platforms, such as the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) Vulture, are being developed. The Vulture is a high altitude, long endurance unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that may be used for surveillance. The sensor platforms may require electro-optic (EO) imaging sensors with low mass and power requirements and may also have constrained volume requirements (e.g., they may need to conform primarily to large planar wing surfaces). Conventional EO imaging sensors are unable to meet these constraints without severely limiting their capability (e.g., high resolution imagery capabilities). Space-based space surveillance (SBSS) satellites developed for space situational awareness missions may be too expensive to build and operate.
Space situational awareness missions are seeking more affordable EO sensor systems that can meet wide angle search requirements. More affordable implies reduced mass, volume, and power, while still achieving moderate to large apertures. The purpose of the SPIDER is to provide the performance capability needed by these missions in a radically compressed and low mass and/or low power package. The SPIDER is a telescope that is analogous in form to a flat panel display.